Battle of the Heroes
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Peter and Sam fight over Mary-Jane's affection. My first USM fic! My brother asked me to write this and I liked the idea so...R&R! One-shot! I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man!


**This honestly is not my best one-shot ever but...I'm posting it anyway! I guess you could say my brother 'prompted' this. He had asked me to write a fan-fic about Peter/Spider-Man and Sam/Nova fighting over MJ and I never got around to writing it, until now. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Peter shuffled through his locker, pulling out books for their next class and stuffing them in his bag.

"Why do you carry those things around?" Sam asked, not looking up from his game-boy. "They get really annoying."

"Because we need them for class," Peter raised an eyebrow at him, shutting the door.

Mary-Jane grinned at the two boys as she walked up to them.

"Hey, MJ," the two said, simultaneously and then turned to glare at each other.

She laughed at them and threw her arms around their shoulders. "I just wanted to thank you both, for getting me that exclusive from Spider-Man and Nova. It was great!" she kissed their cheeks and ran off to her locker.

"She's so in love with me." they sighed. They turn and glare at each other again.

"Dude, that's so not true!" Sam retorted. "She kissed my cheek first!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Bucket-Head!" Peter scoffed. "I'm her best friend."

"So, she doesn't want to date you because it'd be awkward." Sam smirked.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Ava glowered at the two as she, Luke and Danny strolled up to them.

"He's being delirious." Peter stated, pointing at his friend at the same time as Sam pointed at him saying, "He's being stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Delirious?"

They exclaimed.

"Alright, what are you talking about?" Luke stopped them from ripping the other's head off.

"He thinks Mary-Jane likes him." they said together once again.

The three rolled their eyes when the two began to yell at each other again and walked away, knowing they'll get over it soon.

* * *

The next day Peter and Sam wouldn't talk to each other but would talk freely to Mary-Jane. They both spent most of their time trying to make her laugh and prove to the other that she liked him more. Ava, Danny and Luke stood on the sidelines watching with amused faces and Harry walked up beside them.

"What are they doing?" he asked when Parker pulled Mary-Jane closer to him to show her something in his chemistry book.

"Fighting over Mary-Jane," Luke replied.

"Why?"

"Because both of them are morons," Ava said simply, crossing her arms.

"Don't they know that jealousy contains more self-love than of love?" Danny said in his usual soft, laid-back tone.

"It makes sense; it's Peter and Sam, who's more self-loving than those two?" Ava pointed out.

"No, I'm her favorite!" Sam growled when Mary-Jane had left the cafeteria.

"No, I am." Peter retorted, jerking his thumb toward himself.

"This is getting really annoying," Luke stated.

"Yep," Harry nodded, popping the P and leaving also.

"You both are acting stupid—nothing new there though…" Ava stepped in to their argument, planting her hands on her hips.

Peter and Sam glared at each other. "He started it."

Luke raised an eyebrow at the two and Danny crossed his arms over his chest. They continued to argue as the other students filed out of the cafeteria, without paying attention to the two supers. Peter began to rant on his childhood memories with MJ while Sam stated that Mary-Jane doesn't even remember those times. The bell rang sometime later, signaling school was over and Ava groaned.

"I missed history!"

"Alright, Bugbrain, that's it." Sam muttered, bolting for the door.

"Ha, yeah that's right! Run away, Nova Creep!" Peter pumped his fists in victory.

Sam was back seconds later in his Nova costume. He aimed his fists and shot his blue plazma bolts at Peter.

"Woah, dude, I know you're peeved off, but is this really necessary?" Peter asked, jumping onto the wall.

"Sam, stop, you're going to make a mess!" Luke ordered him.

"Dude, violence is never the answer." Danny said to his friend.

"Says the guy that punches random people for a living," Peter rolled his eyes from behind him, pulling his Spider-Man mask on.

Spider-Man shot his webbing at Nova and it splayed across his face, blinding him temporarily. Nova fell from the air and crashed to the cafeteria tile, clawing at the sticky substance covering his eyes. He ripped the webbing away and blasted Spider-Man again, hitting him dead on in the chest. Spider-Man flew from the wall and fell to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, standing, and avoided Nova's next blast, jumping to the ceiling. Ava, Danny and Luke quickly changed into their own costumes and White Tiger hopped up onto Nova's back as he zipped through the air. The entire cafeteria was a mess; tables were flipped over and a few of the walls had dents in them, food and lunch trays scattered on the floor.

"Hey, get off me, Cat." Nova directed.

"Not a chance, Diphead; sorry in advance," She replied, pulling his helmet off his head.

White Tiger landed gracefully on the ground while Nova plummeted to the floor, his powers taken with his helmet.

"Hey, give it back,"

"No."

Spider-Man slid in next to her and grinned at Nova through his mask. "Powerless," he raised his hands as Iron Fist pushed his hands up just in time. The webs stuck to the ceiling and Nova dove for his helmet, shoving it on and shooting his bolts at the three.

They all froze when Coulson's voice filled the room.

"What are you four doing?"

Turning to him, they dropped their arms, their eyes landing on the Principal and Power Man.

"Detention." Was all he said and they scurried out of the room.

The five stalked down the hall to the detention room. Mary-Jane chose that moment to burst into the school and running to her locker. When her eyes landed on them she halted and smiled.

"Oh, wow, the whole team! This is so cool! I'm Mary-Jane, I'm one of your biggest fans." She strolled up to them.

They all mumbled hellos and started walking down the hall again.

"Um, where are you going?" she called after them.

"Sorry, we'd love to stay, but…duty calls, ya know?" Power Man scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, right, well, good seeing all of you,"

"You two," White Tiger replied.

The five bolted down the hall and into the detention room before she could follow and locked the door. They pulled off their masks and sighed.

"Dude, this is stupid. I mean, MJ's one of my best friends, I don't want to jeopardize that." Peter stated turning to Sam.

"Yeah, I know. Plus, she's not even my type. I've got a thing for animals." He replied, running a hand through his spiked up brown hair.

"Wolverine," Ava teases.

"No," Sam glares and continues. "I like _cats_."

Her eyes grow wide and she gasps, a blush growing on her tan cheeks.

Luke and Danny's eyebrows rose to their hair lines and they looked at each other, chuckling.

Ava ignored Sam's eyes the best she could and sat down at one of the desks. The other four joined her and they all fell to S.H.E.I.L.D HQ.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it y'all! 1,161 words. Hope ya liked! What about you, bro? What think you? **

**I'm actually thinking about writing an USM multi-chapter about Danny/Iron Fist. And then maybe Sam and Ava/White Tiger. How 'bout that?**

**REVIEW!**

******James 1:2-4**  
_ Consider it all joy, my brethren, when you encounter various trials, knowing that the testing of your faith produces endurance. And let endurance have its perfect result, so that you may be perfect and complete, lacking in nothing._

**For those of you who don't know me, I put bible verses at the end of every chapter/one-shot/drabble I write.**

**God bless! **

**-Rachel**


End file.
